The Ultimate Commander
by darknightkiller1117
Summary: a kid was playing supreme commander (supcom) 2 at his house when he gets sucked into the game now he has to deal with the seraphim and two girls that are in love with him how will he survive this madness (may be lemons later in story)
1. WHAT THE FUCK HAPPEND

The Fallen Commander

(Alex's POV)

"Ugh...what happend" I asked myself. I started looking around and i see i am in a supcom 2 ACU! "Okay okay i was playing supcom 2 then there was a flashing light i wonder if that has something to do with the fact that i am in a real acu." i look at the screen and see that there all build plans for all supcom fa and 2 i also look at the color scheme and it is midnight black and blood red which makes it even more terrifying. "Wait is that Dostya and Rhiza acu's?" i ask myself. "unidentified commander power down you acu and exit or wewill open fire." i heard Dostya say. "Hello can you here me i don't know how to shut down my acu can you please help me?" i ask. there is a button that is blue to your left press it to shut down you acu. Rhiza said "okay i see it shutting down now. i say as i press the button. i then see a hatch open i step out side to see that Dostya and Rhiza have shut down there acu's as well they can't see me yet so i wait for them to get to me then i come out from behind the acu. Hi my names alex. they just stare at me in shock. then they get into an attack position. "how did you get an acu?" Dostya asks me. i have no idea one minute i am at my house the next i wake up inside this thing as i tap it's leg. you will come with us i will have one of my transports pick up your acu you will ride with me. Rhiza says. okay lets go. i follow them to there acu's they look cool but not as cool as mine. get in Rhiza says i hop down inside the head of the acu to find that every thing is glowing green and it shows plans to build the tech 1-3 buildings. i look back at Rhiza and see that she is looking at me weirdly. What? i ask. Nothing. is the reply i get. okay so where are we going as i have know idea where were going to. i state. where taking you back to HQ so they can question you. she replys. awsome. i say sarcastilly i don't see what is awso- it was sarcasm! i say as i move to the back and sit down with my head on my knees. You know i hate this right. i say. Well who would like going in for questoning about an acu that we have never seen before. i don't know probably some psycho would. i reply. well were almost there great i wonder what is going to happen to me now that i am in supcom? i ask myself.

here we are. Rhiza says. i look at the main screen and see that it is showing the same HQ from supcom fa during Black Day (A/N that is also the first mission in the game.) well come on we don't got all day. i see her going to the exit hatch on the top of the acu i get up and follow her. once i reached the top i see we are at one of those docking stations and there is a ramp below us with stairs. we go down the stairs and start walking towards the interigation room. this is going to be a long day. i whisper to myself.

 **Hey guys sorry this is my first story that i have ever made so sorry if it is short and please leave a comment and tell me what i can improve on and if there are any suggestions for the next few chapters PM me and if you want to help me please feel free to do so**


	2. I'm going to die HELP!

(Alex's pov)

We just arrived at the interrigation room. Rhiza opened the door and i walked in. she gestured for me to sit down. as soon as i sat down she left and later came back in with Dostya. so how did you get the acu? dostya asked. like i said befor i don't know i was just sitting at my house then everything went black and next thing i know i wake up in that acu. i say. A likely story but i don't believe you not one bit. Dostya stated. are you kidding me i'm not lieing? i say. even if you aren't lieing i still wonder how you got that acu i don't thing it just came out of nowhere so tell me what really happend. Dostya demanded. I am not repeating my self i told you what happend and that is the truth. i say. we could be here all day if you want kid. Rhiza finally cuts in. oh so now you talk to me. i say. what next a fucking piano is going to fall from the sky. highly unlikely. Rhiza says. IT WAS SARCASM! i shout. they glare at me. watch your mouth kid i won't hesitate to kick your ass. Dostya states. Please be my fucking guest bitch. i say while glaring at them. she then walks up to me and spartan kicks me into the wall THE WALL THAT IS LIKE 5 FUCKING FEET AWAY! okay i deserved that one i said. though i think you may have broken a rib or two. i say.

i look up at them i feel something trickle down my chin. i put my hand up to my face and see that she kicked my hard enough to make me cough of blood. nice shot. i say to Dostya. she just looks at me smugly. FOR A GIRL! i shout just to piss her off more. she then looks like she want to kill me now. oh shit here she comes i better start running. i get up and bolt out the door.

3rd pov

hey did you here about that kid they brought in? one of the officers asks. yeah i heard about it i heard there questioning him right now Bill. his friend states. hey John i wonder if he will piss off Dostya? Bill asks. just as the john was about to answer they see a kid run by screaming. That bitch is trying to kill me! the see Dostya run after him shouting. Get back here you little fucker. the two officers look at eachother and start snickering. well i guess that answers your question Bill. John says. Yep. bill says.

Alex's pov

Shit i shouldn't have said that. oh shit she gaining on me SHE GAINING ON ME HEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPPPP! i shout. she tackles me then starts draging me back towards the room. no! no! no! no! no! no! no! NO! NO! NO! NO! i shout all the way down the hall we finally made it back to the room she drags me in and locks the door. oh shit i'm going to die. i say to myself. Well it was nice knowing you world. the starts walking towards me. when she finally reaches me she bends down and...

hahahahaha a got to love cliff hangers they always are fun but also a pain in the ass if you ask me but i decided to leave you guys with a cliffy as always leave a comment flames allowed just nothing to harsh please and if any of you have ideas let me hear them well thats all PEACE! 


	3. Time To Kick Some Ass

She leaned down and kissed me. WHY IS DOSTYA KISSING ME?! I yell in my head. She backed off after about a minute later. Why did you kiss me? I ask. She was about to reply but there was an explosion. The sirens started going off. Warning Warning We Are Under Attack I Repeat We Are Under Attack! I hear a guy over the intercoms say. I need my ACU back ladies. I tell them.  
Okay but don't try anything. We exit the room and run towards the docking bay for the ACU'S. We arrived in about 5 minutes. Okay where is my ACU girls? I ask them while looking around. It's in the far left side of the docking bay. Rhiza says. Okay i will head over there. I say to them.  
Okay but be careful the staff might think you are an intruder! Dostya yells as I run towards my ACU. GOT IT! I yell back. After about 15 minutes of running (A/N Keep in mind that ACU'S are massive so the docking bay needs to be big enough to fit multiple ACU'S at once.) I finally made it to my ACU i head up the ramp and hop down into the head. I look around for the button that powers up my acu i see a button above the blue button. I press it and all systems come online. i sit down in the chair in the middle and grab a hold of the controls i push the controls forward my ACU instantly moves forward.  
Alright now i need to get outside and get an understanding of what we are up against. i say to myself i see the doors open and i start moving forward towers the doors. once i reached the doors i look around the area to see destruction all around me. bases were destroyed everywhere. i look forward and see Seraphim units closing in. I see a a build button at the bottom of my screen i click it and instantly build plans show up on my screen i see the symbols of every faction old and new. i click the new UEF symbol and the build plans for the factories show up i click the land factory icon and then place it right in front of my ACU. my ACU move a little bit to the right before starting to build the land factory. It took about 5 minutes for me to get my factory operational. Once my factory was operational i start building units from the factory i see a tech 3 mass extractor near me and capture it then i build a power generator near my mass extractor. Once i had a steady amount of mass and energy i start assisting my factory in building Titans (A/N Titans are a type of assault bot built only by the United Earth Federation or UEF for short.) once i had about twenty titans ready i sent them towards the seraphims location i see two things moving towards me. I turn around and see Dostya and Rhiza's ACU's coming towers me i made sure my ACU identified them as allies along with all of my units and buildings.  
What kind of factory is that? Dostya asks me. I don't know it was just in my build menu. I tell them now that was a lie i know exactly what it is but I'm not gonna tell them that. I see a red dot on my radar coming towards me i turn back around and see 2 Seraphim ACU's coming towards me. once they reached me they powered down. I pressed the blue button and powered down my ACU. i got out of the head and head down to the ground once i reached the bottom i look at the two Seraphim commanders. But what i saw wasn't what i expected as they were...  
HAHAHAHA! Another cliffhanger you guys probably hate me for it but oh well it's life. As always leave a comment and if you would be so kind like this story


	4. Authors not not a chapter

I will be leting my beta reader and fellow writer make some chapters so it might take a while to upload the next chapter so i hope you all forgive me for not writing for a little while and if you want you guys can make request to me about what you want to happen in the next chapter. So i hope you all forgive me if i don't right for a little while peace.


	5. Hind Site Into My Oc

Hello again guys i just got a review about the lack of info on my oc so i am going to shed some light on the first couple chapters if you guys are confused. okay so lets start with my OC. He is 5'11 has black hair,purple eyes, and wears a Black and Red hoodie with Red Tribal Decals on the sleeves and chest. He wears Black pants with Red Tribal Decals on the pantlegs up to his waist. His like are Supreme commander (obviously) Rock music (Like avenged sevenfold,skillet,disturbed,etc.),sports,and playing video games. His dislike are bullies,criminals,school,and his father. (His father is abusive to him that is why he hates his father.)

Now most if not all of you are probably confused about why Dostya kissed Alex in the third chapter the reason she kissed him is because she realised that they have alot in common they are both stuborn and they both have lost somthing in there life so she kind of has a connection to him. in chapter two i kind of had her chase him down just for shits and giggles. As two why Rhiza likes him well i haven't come up with something fo her now i will be adding more girls to his little harem but keep in mind that some of them aren't human. (i just gave you a hint for the next chapter right there guys so i hope you can figure it out.)

Also thanks for the review Reven193 otherwise i would not have made this so you guys can have a better understanding if what he looks like so i hope this helps and if you are confused just PM me or leave a review thanks. Over and Out!


End file.
